Guardianes de sueños
by Rainele
Summary: Y aun así, Kariya no sabría decir qué era lo que quería desear.


**E**xisten muchas formas de pedir deseos. En tu cumpleaños, con la pluma de tu aliento y el contrato de las velas, firmas la sentencia de ellos. En una hora concreta del día, las posibilidades de que tus sueños se hagan realidad son mayores. Cuando ves una estrella fugaz, tus esperanzas aparecen y desaparecen en milésimas de segundos, y tienes que estar atento para pillar el momento exacto y atrapar alguna de ellas.

Deseos como que el amor de tu vida te corresponda, salud para la familia, ganar la lotería o alguna competición, mejorar en los estudios, que le pase peor de los males a tu compañero de equipo… Solo que esto último era el único deseo de Kariya Masaki; un deseo cada vez más cerca de la realidad gracias a sus fructíferos esfuerzos.

* * *

**E**n una de estas ocasiones para fastidiarle la existencia a Kirino Ranmaru, Kariya planeó un par de cositas que decirle a su _senpai _para sacarle de sus casillas, uno de sus hobbies favoritos. Cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, a Kirino se le enrojecieron los ojos y comenzó a llorar.

Que él supiera, hasta el momento no había soltado nada. ¿A tantas leguas se le veían las intenciones? El apuesto defensa salió del campo donde suelen entrenar sin prisas pero sin pausas, pasando a su lado sin si quiera mirarle. Aun así, Kariya sí que se fijó en él, y no le notó el más mínimo enfado, tristeza, frustración o molestia en su expresión, sólo lágrimas y un azul que destacaba más de la cuenta por el contraste que hacía con el rojo.

El señor Midorikawa nunca le explicó que a los hombres les pudieran bajar la regla.

Descartando inmediatamente esta posibilidad, cruzó la línea de banda y se acercó casi de puntillas a Kirino, como si no quisiera que supiera que se estaba dirigiendo hacia él, pero que en realidad pretendía no parecer como si le preocupara demasiado lo que le pasara al mayor. Éste, por su parte, ignoró por completo su comportamiento y mientras se frotaba con ímpetu uno de sus ojos le sonrió de lado. Kariya no aguantó la risa por la cara tan rara que se le había quedado, entre las arrugas de la frente por fruncir tanto el ceño y la mueca de amabilidad-dolor. A pesar de eso, sólo duró un par de carcajadas después de recordar el motivo por el que se había acercado a Kirino sin querer armar una pelea.

Al menos, a Kariya ya le quedó claro qué era lo que le ocurría a Kirino y era lo más simple que le podía pasar a cualquiera. Con un gesto rápido, Kirino hizo que el otro se acercara más a él y señaló su ojo claramente irritado. "Una pestaña", espetó. "¿Me ayudas? Si ya te ríes de la cara que pongo cuando me froto el ojo, no quiero ni pensar en la úlcera que te va a provocar verme intentando soplármelo yo mismo".

Kariya levantó una ceja como contestación y resopló por la nariz. "Sólo si te agachas", dijo, pretendiendo que su compañero se negara. Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta fue un gran glóbulo ocular en frente de su cara, y para evitarlo, miró intuitivamente al suelo.

Gran error. Vio que, efectivamente, Kirino se había inclinado apoyándose en las rodillas con sus manos hasta llegar a tener su misma altura. Podía escuchar al entrenador Endou diciendo animadamente que ya tendrían tiempo suficiente para descansar luego, pero que debían aprovechar al máximo el entrenamiento de esa tarde.

No sabría decir si fue por las prisas que le metía el entrenador o por la inmovilidad de Kirino, pero en cualquier caso, sopló suavemente sobre su ojo. "Si la ves, quítala de donde esté". Rápidamente, acercó su dedo peligrosamente a su pupila. "¡Con cuidado, que nos conocemos!"

Obedeciéndole, localizó fácilmente a la culpable cerca del lagrimal y frotó con suavidad y con la yema de su dedo índice la pequeña zona hasta que el pequeño vello quedó pegado a su piel.

Nunca se había fijado en la gran cantidad y en lo largas que eran las pestañas de Kirino. Si bien es cierto que su color de ojos es lo suficientemente bonito como para dirigir la atención fácilmente a ellos, no les había prestado atención a los guardianes de tales tesoros. Con el sol justo encima de sus cabezas, incluso hacían juguetonas sombras en sus morenas y algo sonrojadas mejillas por el cansancio y el calor. Sombras irregulares que resaltaban aún más la suavidad de sus rasgos y de su piel. La vista que tenía era tan curiosa que podría pasarse horas observando las formas divertidas que hacían con sus párpados caídos.

Kirino abrió y cerró sus ojos lentamente y sonrió a continuación. "Ah, ya no me molesta. Gracias… ¿estás bien?"

Kariya se había quedado embobado analizando lo visto hace unos segundos, incluso con su pequeña boquita abierta y su mano derecha aún levantada a la altura en donde se encontraba la cara de Kirino, con la pestaña todavía en el dedo. El defensa con más experiencia le agarró la muñeca de la mano en cuestión y acercó el dedo donde estaba descansando parte de él. Como salido de un trance, Kariya cerró la boca de golpe y fijó su mirada en la boca de Kirino, destino próximo de su dedo. Aunque no del todo.

Casi con dulzura, eso sí, sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, Kirino sopló sobre el dedo hasta que la pestaña se perdió entre el césped del campo; "te acabo de robar un deseo".

A la vez que soltaba su muñeca, pestañeó dos veces más para refrescar sus ojos aún algo irritados y cayó por fin la última lágrima atascada que no llegó ni a recorrer mitad de su cara al ser borrada por el dorso de su mano izquierda inmediatamente. Le dio las gracias una vez más y saltó al campo, dejando a Kariya, aparte de enmudecido durante todo ese tiempo, mirando hacia el punto del suelo en donde había caído la pestaña.

**N**o sabía que existiera también esa forma de pedir deseos. Tampoco sabía que podían ser robados.

* * *

Y... bueno. Esta cosa. ¡La primera que subo a FF! Es increíble que me estrene con un ship que ni si quiera me gusta (todavía) y esto es por culpa de una señorita obsesionada con estos dos que anda por estos lares también. Lo que pretendo con esto es poder mejorar mi estilo, así que cualquier fallito o cosa que no les haya gustado o que podría haber estado mejor que vean, no duden en comunicármelo uvu

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
